Boundaries Broken
by Celestial Phantom
Summary: Team Guy is assigned to rescue and protect a famous singer from the Village Hidden in the Shadows, Team Guy is thrown into a series of crazy events as they try to get Kaminari back to the Village Hidden in the Shadows. GuyxOC
1. Chapter 1 Kaminari Getsuei

My first Naruto Fanfic, hope you all like it

* * *

The Land of Mountains, the Village Hidden in the Shadows and Kaminari belongs to me; everything else is not mine…

"Alright, this mission is a B-rank mission. You all are to rescue famous singer from the Land of Mountains: Kaminari Getsuei from the Village of Shadows. After rescuing her, you are to escort and protect her until you reach her village, understood?" Tsunade asked.

Lee saluted, Neji and Tenten nodded and Guy gave a thumps up as someone shyly entered the room from behind them. Team Guy turned to the person while Tsunade took a sip of her sake.

The person who walked in was a boy about fifteen to sixteen years old. His hair was silverish and his eyes were green. He was pale and kept his eyes to the floor. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless black jacket on top, black pants with the ninja shoes on. He had a necklace in the shape of a crystal key around his neck.

"This is Hinote Getsuei, he is the manager of Kaminari, and he will accompany you during your escort to the Village of Shadows. He will also brief you in on Kaminari's current whereabouts," Tsunade gestured to Hinote.

"_Hmm, he's pretty youthful to be a manger," _Guythought as he rubbed his chin with his index finger.

"U—um… Lady Tsunade is it alright if I take them to the place and brief them on the way?" he asked shyly as his face turned a light red color. Tsunade sighed as she signaled them to go.

* * *

Team Guy and Hinote were outside of the Leaf Village, jumping on the branches of the trees. Hinote was leading the way with Lee and Guy on either side of him, just in case nobody would attack him.

"Um… the men who took Miss Kaminari were wearing all black. Uh, I—I think the main one had a black mask on his face and he was also wearing all black. Um, I'm not sure why they want Miss Kaminari," Hinote said as he jumped onto a branch then jumped to the next one.

"Did they ask for money?" Neji asked as Hinote looked behind him and shook his head. "We might not be dealing with an ordinary kidnapping."

"Lately, nothing's been ordinary," Tenten said.

Hinote jumped down from a branch and stopped. Team Guy followed and jumped down and stopped in front of Hinote. Behind Hinote was a swirling portal that blended with the forest. It wasn't quite visible, only until it made a certain swirl in the portal.

"What is that?" Lee asked as he got a little closer and was about to touch it, but Guy placed his hand in front of Lee to stop him.

"No, Lee, we should wait until Hinote explains what this is," Guy said as he looked at Hinote who was still looking at the ground.

"Right, Guy sensei," Lee said. "So what is that?"

"Um… it's a portal. The masked man who took Miss Kaminari used it… uh, I was able to stop it from closing, but I don't know how long I can keep it this way," Hinote said.

"So if we enter this portal, it will lead us to Kaminari and her kidnappers?" Neji asked. Hinote nodded.

"Alright, Team Guy, let's go!" Guy said as they all nodded then Guy jumped in the portal with his team following behind.

Hinote smiled a little as the portal disappeared. Hinote dropped to the floor, breathing hard. "Um, I think that took a lot more of my chakra than I thought. I hope they bring Miss Kaminari back safely.

Team guy went through the portal and landed in a dark room that led down to a long and narrow hall that was too dark to see how far it would go. Behind them, the portal disappeared and revealed a door to the outside.

"We should try to avoid unnecessary attention and find Kaminari Getsuei as quick as possible. We should also find out who this kidnapper is and what he's after," Guy said.

"Right, Guy sensei," Lee said.

"The last part isn't apart of our mission, but I think we'll find that out when we rescue Kaminari," Tenten said as they heard footsteps approaching. "Neji, can you see anything?"

"Byakugan," Neji looked around and saw some people lying on the ground in the halls and two people running in their direction. "There are more people here than I expected, but it looks like most of them are unconscious."

A kunai flew at Neji, but Neji moved to the side, dodging the kunai that hit to the floor. A woman's scream was heard as they all looked around.

"That must be Kaminari," Lee said.

"We should split up. Lee come with me, we'll go find Kaminari. Tenten, Neji, you take care of this," Guy said as he and Lee ran in the hall.

Lee and Guy ran through the hall, they saw some people lying next to the walls or on the ground, unconscious. They stopped in front of a man who was holding a kunai at a lady's neck.

"Hey, you, let the lady go. It's not manly," Guy said as the man gave them a weird look.

"Damn, Leaf Shinobis," the man said as the lady used her elbow and punched it into his ribs. He let her go then she kicked him in the chin.

Lee and Guy were just watching as the lady beat up the man. Lee turned to Guy, "Guy sensei, do you think she came here to save Kaminari too?"

"Hmm, possibly, well… it seems to me we have an ally," Guy said as the lady dusted her hands after the man was unconscious.

"Miss, do you know where Kaminari is being kept?" Lee asked.

The lady turned to them with an eyebrow raised. _"Please tell me these aren't the guys who came to rescue me?" _"Ahem, well, actually I am Kaminari."

Lee and Guy were shocked as they never expected she would know how to fight. "No, you're probably a fake trying to stall us from getting to the real Kaminari so we can fail our mission," Guy pointed at her.

"What? I'm Kaminari Getsuei! I'm not a fake. Ugh, Hinote had to get Leaf shinobis! Should've asked the Shadow shinobis so they can at least know how I look," Kaminari crossed her arms. "So what will it take for you to believe I'm real?"

"Guy sensei, I don't think she's lying," Lee said as a man wearing all black with a mask on his face appeared behind Kaminari. "Miss, look out!"

Kaminari turned around and tried to kick the masked man, but he blocked it with his forearm. "So, you managed to escape, Miss Getsuei."

"That's reason enough for me to believe she's real. What do you think Guy sensei?"

"Hmm, I say we rescue her than see if she's the real one," Guy said as the masked man looked at them.

"I do not want to be wasting time," the masked man did an underfoot kick on Kaminari making her fall on the floor. He stretched out his hand and a shadow dragon came out from behind him then spiraled towards Lee and Guy.

Guy blocked the shadow dragon as it pushed him back. Lee dodged the dragon and ran towards the masked man. Lee tried to kick the masked man in the face, but the masked man dodged and grabbed Lee's leg.

"I am getting sick of all this taijutsu," ice began to spread on Lee's leg as it was going up towards his whole body.

Kaminari got up and punched the masked man in the face but he disappeared in smoke, "A shadow clone?" she saw the real one when the smoke disappeared. He was doing a hand seal then he slammed his hands on the ground as plants broke the concrete floor and started coming towards Lee and Kaminari.

Three kunais with paper bombs were thrown at the plants. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Tenten said in between the hall and the room as Guy and Kaminari helped Lee up then ran back to where Neji was. Neji had already defeated the guy who attacked him earlier. They ran out of the place they were in and ran a good distance from it before half of the building exploded.

They were sitting outside a forest. Kaminari dropped to the ground as she brought her left leg closer to her. Guy sat Lee down on the ground then he went over to Kaminari. "Let me see," Guy said but Kaminari moved further from him.

"No, I'm fine, ugh… it's just a scratch," Guy could tell she was lying as blood went down her leg.

"Guy sensei, we should get a little further from here so it won't be easy for that man to catch up, if he survived that blow," Tenten suggested. Guy nodded his head.

"Alright, Neji, Tenten, help Lee up," Guy said.

"No, Guy sensei, if I can't handle this than I'm not worth protecting Miss Kaminari," Lee said as he struggled to get up.

Neji sighed and Tenten dropped her head. _"Here we go again," _they both thought.

Guy gave a thumps up, "Alright!" He turned to Kaminari and was about to pick up Kaminari bridal style but she pushed him away and quickly got up.

"I can still walk!" she said a bit irritated.

"That is very youthful! Alright, let's rest up in the forest until Miss Kaminari and Lee are better," Guy stood up and pointed towards the forest behind him.

"_This guy… he just said 'alright' three times and what's with the enthusiasm? It's sorta annoying. Oh well, I should thank them for saving me… I guess," _Kaminari thought as they all headed towards the forest.

* * *

And there's chapter 1.

Please, read and review, it will be appreciated

Internet has been failing me. So… things might be uploaded super slowly!


	2. Chapter 2 Night

Chapter 2 Night

Team Guy and Kaminari were sitting in forest with a fire burning in the middle. Lee was sitting next to the fire so the ice on his leg could melt. Neji went to go gather wood while Tenten was tending to Kaminari's leg wound and Guy was just sitting with boredom, watching the fire.

"Well, I thank you all for saving me," Kaminari said as Tenten just finished bandages her leg.

"No problem," Tenten said as she moved closer to the fire.

"I forgot what I was about to do…" Guy said as he was deep in thought. Tenten and Lee looked at him, and Tenten sighed.

Neji came back with a pile of wood sticks in his arms. He walked over to the fire and threw the sticks down near it then sat down on the ground. He picked up a stick and poked the wood which burned in the fire.

"I scanned the area, there isn't anyone here, but we should take precautions," Neji said, throwing the stick into the fire.

"Well, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm pretty sure you all know that I'm Kaminari Getsuei, and what about you all?" Kaminari asked.

"I'm Tenten, that's Rock Lee, and that's Neji Hyuga," Tenten said, introducing her friends as she gestured towards them.

Kaminari looked at Guy who showed a thumps up with his teeth showing, "And I'm Might Guy!" his teeth did not go without a shine.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Kaminari said. "We shouldn't stay in one place too long otherwise it'll be easy for those guys to track us."

"Miss Kaminari's right, we should move to a place with more people," Lee said.

The wind picked up from behind them, swaying the fire as the wind was heard whistling. Bushes rustling were heard with quickened footsteps. Team Guy prepared for an attack, but Hinote came out of the bushes.

Kaminari used the tree behind to help support her as she got up, "Hinote…?"

"Miss Kaminari, you're all right!" Hinote said as he proceeded closer to Kaminari, but she moved back.

"_Something's not right about him," _Guy thought as he walked in front of Kaminari. "Why don't you come out from hiding? We all know it's not the real Hinote."

The person disguised as Hinote looked a bit surprise but then smiled as he put his hands together and _poof_. A dark blue haired boy with yellow eyes stood there. He was wearing a jounin vest with a dark green shirt and black pants.

"What gave it away?" the boy asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hinote is at the Leaf Village, and from what I can tell, we're pretty far from the Leaf Village," Guy replied.

"And Hinote never talks like that anymore," Kaminari added.

The boy pulled out three throwing-stars and threw it at Team Guy, but they all jumped out of the way. "Tch," Lee tried to kick him in the face and Neji tried to use his gentle fist, but the boy blocked Lee's kick with his arm and then jumped back. "Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears!"

The ground started shaking as stone spears stabbed out of the ground. Lee and Neji jumped back, the stone spears got closer to them, but stopped at a certain distance. Lee appeared in front of the boy and in a swift movement, did a roundhouse kick in the ribs. The boy was sent flying, but disappeared into smoke.

"A shadow clone…?" Lee said as he turned around only to be punched square in the face.

The boy did an underfoot kick on Neji, but Neji jumped up onto a tree branch and threw a kunai at the boy, "Byakugan!" Neji activated his byakugan as he tried to find where the boy was. He could only see flashes of chakra flying around everywhere, "So fast!"

Tenten was about to throw a barrage of weapons, but didn't know where to aim. Lee got up and rubbed his fast as everyone turned their attention to Kaminari. The boy dashed towards Kaminari, but in a blink of an eye, Guy was standing in front of Kaminari with his arm outstretched and the boy was on the ground holding his cheek.

"Don't think you can escape my eyes!" Guy said as the boy frowned.

"Guy sensei is the best!" Lee said.

The boy did a hand seal and was about to do a jutsu but a kunai passed him, nearly cutting him. He turned to the person who had thrown it at him, but the person was hiding in the shadows.

"Toru, big brother wants you to return," a girl voice spoke as Toru frowned. He threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Well, that was awkward," Tenten said. Her weapons disappeared into smoke and she rolled up her school and placed it on her back again. Neji jumped down and deactivated his byakugan. Lee, Tenten, and Neji gather around Kaminari and Guy.

"Alright, that was just a minor setback, but we still have time to complete our mission," Guy said as his team nodded their heads. He turned to Kaminari who was looking away. "Are you alright?" Kaminari shifted her eyes towards him and nodded her head. "Great! Now we shall continue our mission. Where is the Village hidden in the Shadows, Neji?"

"Were you not listening to what Lady Tsunade said? It's in the Land of Mountains," Neji replied, crossing his arms.

"Right, where's that?"

Neji twitched his eyebrow as he closed his eyes, "Don't ask me. I've never heard of the place."

"Miss Kaminari, where exactly is the Land of Mountains?" Tenten asked.

"It's on a piece of land separated from all the others countries, since we're in the Fire country, it is located Northwestern. To reach there, we'll need to take a ship," Kaminari explained. "But I can't leave the Fire country without Hinote."

"Hinote might be back at the Leaf Village," Tenten said.

"Maybe we can catch a squirrel and send a note to the Leaf Village?" Lee suggested but then an imaginary light bulb lit up above his head then he raised his hand.

"Yes, Lee?" Guy asked.

"We should head for the nearest town or city and send a messenger hawk from there!"

"Great idea," Guy said. "We should start looking now!"

47 minutes later…

Neji was dirty and his clothes were a bit ripped. He had his arms crossed as he was walking beside Tenten who was also dirty. Lee was also a bit dirty, but his feet were muddy from falling into a muddy puddle without noticing it. Kaminari was safe from the dirty and the cuts, but was sweating with cold sweat all over her body. And as for Guy, well, he was perfectly safe from sweat, dirt, mud, cuts, and a lack of energy. All the ones who were unfortunate than Guy, were following him. Guy finally stopped and turned around to face his team and Kaminari.

"We made it!"

Everyone peered behind Guy to see a town that shined with beautiful Christmas lights that were gold and were hanging from roof to roof. Kites, lit with glowing paper lanterns at the end, flew in the sky. The streets were filled with stands of different items. And the buildings only reached to two stories, but the roofs were in the shape of a pagoda's roof. There was a pagoda in the middle of the town that reached at least seven stories, before ending to reach the sky. The town spread massively across from in front of Team Guy and Kaminari who were all staring in awe.

"Wow, Guy sensei, this place looks awesome!" Lee said.

"Yes, Lee, I know," Guy said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Are we really going to be staying here?" Neji asked. "It looks a bit too flashy for my taste."

Lee came up from behind Neji and smacked him on the back, "Oh, come on, Neji, we saw your mouth agape thirty seconds ago."

"This is gonna be so cool!" Tenten said with excitement.

Guy turned around, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Now, now, kids, we mustn't forget our mission," he heard rushed footsteps as he opened his eyes and saw dust coming towards him. He realized his team was no longer there.

Kaminari walked up beside him with her hands behind her back. "I um… want to thank you for earlier," she said.

"No problem!" Guy was about to do his 'nice Guy pose', but Kaminari was already walking towards the village. Guy sighed then he walked after Kaminari towards the town.

* * *

I was going to make this chapter a **lot** longer, but I think I have room to separate it. :P and yes, I already know, it was a lot longer than a week, but like I said in my profile. I will try and this month is good because school just started and I'm moving into a house hopefully and yeah, everything is like chaotic! Okay, I had no idea for the chapter name, but like everything in this chapter happened at night so... yeah.


	3. Chapter 3 Hotaru Town

Chapter 3 Hotaru Town

Team Guy and Kaminari were standing inside a hotel's lobby. The floor was a shiny tumbleweed tilted floor, the roof was also tilted but it was a desert color, and small crystal chandeliers hung on certain parts of the roof. Towards the left of the room when you enter, there was a large maroon squared carpet with a black leather couch atop and a two single chairs that matched the couch. A sleek mahogany rectangular table stood in the middle of the two chairs and lie in front of the couch. If you were to continue to go straight then you would be lead to the front desk where a lady stood.

Kaminari turned to Team Guy, she clasped her hands together. "I'll go check us in and then finally we can rest!"

Neji was looking around then he looked at Guy, "Can you even afford this?"

Guy took out his wallet and looked inside. There was only fifty dollars with of money. Everyone was staring at him for an answered. Kaminari tapped his shoulder and took out her purse from her pocket. "I got it covered. It's the least I can do for you all since you all are going through a lot of trouble for me."

"Thanks, Miss Kaminari," Tenten said.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss', Kaminari would do fine." Kaminari turned around and walked toward the front desk.

* * *

Kaminari had checked them into two rooms, she and Tenten were going to stay in one room while the boys: Guy, Lee, and Neji, were staying in another room which was five rooms down.

Team Guy was in Tenten and Kaminari's room for awhile to discuss their plan until a knock came on the door. Kaminari walked over to the door and opened it. Outside the room was a very familiar face. Kaminari was about to speak, but in a blink of an eye, Guy punched Hinote in the face.

"Don't think you can fool us with that trick again!" Guy said, pointing at Hinote who was on the ground. Hinote was holding his cheek and staring at Guy.

"Hey! That's the real Hinote!" Kaminari said angrily as Guy looked at her.

Hinote got up, still holding his face. "I—I'm sorry, Guy senpai, I—I didn't mean to um… do whatever I did…?"

"Hinote, you don't need to apologize," Kaminari said, shooting a small glare at Guy. "Come in."

Hinote came in and Kaminari closed the door. The room of the hotel was like an apartment but more fancy.

The floor was an ivory color and the walls were wooden and the kitchen floor was wooden as well. The kitchen was just to the right of the entrance. The kitchen had white cabinets with a marble counter. A four three-chaired dining table that was squared and wooden. The living room had a television in the middle with a light tan couch in front. An oval wooden desk in the middle of the couch and television, there were two doors leading into the bedrooms: one was right next to the dining table, and the other was to the left of the room.

"Sorry about that, I just thought it was suspicious that he found us so quickly," Guy said.

"Um… actually… I didn't. I—I thought you all were continuing the mission… s—so I decided to head to the Land… of Mountains…" Hinote said, looking down at the floor. "I came here… to um… stay the night, and the lady at the front desk… uhhh… she asked me if I was related to a lady who checked in."

"That makes sense," Tenten said. "So I'm guessing we aren't that far from the Leaf Village, are we?" Hinote shook his head.

"We should all get some sleep then we shall continue the mission in the morning," Guy said. "Lee, Neji, we have to go check out our rooms."

Neji looked at Tenten, "Can we trade?"

"You can't, Neji! You're a boy," Tenten said. "Oh, Hinote, where are you staying?"

"Um… I—I guess I'll go check in a room," Hinote said.

"May I come with you?" Neji asked.

Lee grabbed Neji's left arm and Guy grabbed Neji's right arm. "Neji, it's rude to ask someone to spend more money than they plan to," Lee said.

"And Kaminari already paid for a two bedroom and a three bedroom. We can't let her money go to waste," Guy said as they dragged Neji away. They left the girls' room and headed down towards their room.

"You can stay here, Hinote, if you don't mind sleeping on the couch," Kaminari said, walking to her room.

* * *

In the morning, Hinote had been sent out to go shopping for new clothes for Team Guy and Kaminari. He had returned quickly and gave them each one pair of an outfit. (He already asked the sizes.)

Lee was given a long sleeves black T-shirt with a red sleeveless jacket on top. He had dark blue jeans and a new pair of ninja boots. He still wore his forehead protector around his waist. Neji was wearing a dark purple long sleeves shirt that was sort of snug on him. He had a light blue long sleeves jacket and really dark purple pants with new black ninja boots.

Tenten was wearing a red Chinese top that had golden designs of flowers. The shirt reached her knees and on the sides, split from her waist downwards. The top had long sleeves that were sort of long like a kimono's except not that long. She had black pants and gold sandals.

Kaminari had a white sleeveless shirt that covered her neck and white shorts. She had dark purple sleeves that reached her elbows and covered the top of her hand. A dark purple skirt like thing around her waist but it parted just in the middle, revealing her shorts and knee-high dark violet ninja boots. She had her brown hair tied into a ponytail and kept over her shoulder.

Hinote had bought Guy a new pair of clothes, despite the fact he didn't need it, but Guy refused to wear it and insisted he didn't need it.

"Um… Miss Kaminari, I uh… think there's a harbor to the… west of this town," Hinote said as he took out a map of the town.

Kaminari took the map and scanned over it, "Okay, then we should head towards the harbor and pick up something to eat on the way," she rolled up the map and handed it back to Hinote.

* * *

"What do you mean the ships won't be here for another three hours?" Kaminari said angrily.

"Exactly what I said," an elderly man replied with an accent.

Lee looked around and pointed towards a fishing vessel, "What about that ship?"

The elderly man looked at where Lee was pointing at. His eyes widened a bit then he turned to Lee, "What are you crazy? That's not for public use!"

"We'll cut you a deal," Guy said, "Five hundred ryō."

The elderly man laughed, "As much as I'd love to have that, I can't. That ship is only used to catch fish and it ain't headed towards anywhere particular. The fishermen on that ship can't spare anymore room for guests."

"So we have to wait three hours just for an ocean liner to arrive?" asked Neji. The elderly man nodded his head.

"Is there any alternate way to get to the Land of Mountains?" Tenten asked as she turned to Hinote and he looked at her.

"I'm… afraid not," he replied.

"There is, but it'll take even longer," Kaminari replied. "The alternate way is to cross the Land of Grass and enter the Land of Earth. After entering the Land of Earth, we'll have to head for a town with a harbor and then take a ship to reach the Land of Mountains."

"We'll wait three hours," Guy said as Hinote and Kaminari sighed.

* * *

Ah, I have just disappointedly found out that I did not make up the Land of Mountains T_T but uh… seeing as the other one had a different village and was destroyed… this Land of Mountains is a different one :P,

R&R

Now if you would excuse me, I must finish my homework and start packing.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped for the Stage

Chapter 4 kidnapped for the stage

Team Guy, Kaminari, and Hinote stopped walking in front of the town square's fountain which was just a round stone structure with tilted floors inside and water sprouting out in the middle.

Hinote took a seat on the rim of the fountain and Neji joined him. Kaminari was looking around with a smile on her face. She turned to Hinote and placed a hand on her hip with her other hand pointing at the fountain.

"Tenten and I are going shopping! We'll meet back here," with that, she grabbed Tenten's hand and ran off.

"I think she's picking that up from you, Guy sensei," Lee said.

"Neji, Lee, let's do some man-to-man bonding," Guy said. "Let's go shopping!"

"Yes, Guy sensei!" Lee said, saluting.

"I rather die!" Neji said. "And from what I can tell, Guy sensei, you don't have enough money to go shopping for three."

"That's not true, Neji, I can buy ten ryos worth of something per person," Guy said.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Neji said as he got up and walked away.

"Fine, Lee and I will go shopping. Hinote would you like to join us?"

Hinote shrugged, "No, um… I'll just wait here…"

"Okay," Guy said as he and Lee walked away.

* * *

Kaminari and Tenten were walking through the crowded street, trying to find a nice place to go shopping at. Tenten looked at Kaminari who was still looking through the town. "Hey, do you think it was alright to just ditch them like that?" she asked and Kaminari looked at her with a smile.

"We have three hours to kill and I have loads of money to spare. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Kaminari stated. She and Tenten heard shouting from behind them then someone touched Kaminari's lower back. She quickly turned around and collide her knee with the guy's face, "Perv!"

The guy was thrown back and some people looked at the scene, but ignored it. Tenten turned around to look at the man. It was a short man that looked awfully familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No, no, it's not what it looks like!" the short man said, getting up and adjusting his sunglasses and swiping off the dirt from his suit. He looked at Kaminari then at Tenten, "You two will be perfect!" he snapped his fingers and four large men came. Two men grabbed Tenten and the other two grabbed Kaminari and hauled them off with the two girls struggling to get loose.

"Unhand me!" Tenten said as she tried to get her arms out of the men's grasp.

"Ah! Now it shall be perfect and no one will be disappointed," the short man said as he followed his men somewhere.

* * *

Guy saw the men take Tenten and Kaminari. He was rubbing his chin as he was contemplating something. Lee was marveling at the food stands and shops that sold antiques and unique food.

"Lee, is it me or does those two look familiar?" Guy said as Lee looked at what Guy was talking about. Guy snapped his fingers all of the sudden, "That girl looks like Tenten."

"Guy sensei, that _is_ Tenten," Lee said. "It looks like they're being kidnapped."

"And that's why girls should never wander alone in an unknown town. Come on, Lee, we have to save them," Guy said.

"Wait, Guy sensei, shouldn't we bring Neji too?" Lee asked.

"Hmm, tell Hinote that if he sees Neji that he should tell Neji to meet us at that theatre," Guy pointed at the dome-roofed building that went passed the town square. "Meet me there."

"Alright," Lee said as he ran to where Hinote was.

Lee made it back to the fountain where Hinote was looking at a picture. Hinote quickly put the picture in his jacket. "Yes…?" Hinote asked.

"If you see Neji tell me to meet us at the theatre ASAP," Lee said.

"Oh… then you're—" Lee ran off before Hinote could finish. "In luck," Neji came holding a box of herring soba. Hinote looked at him then at the direction Lee ran off to. "Um…"

Neji pulled out chopsticks and was about to separate them, "What?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"Lee said y—you should meet him and the others at the theatre…" Hinote said, worry evident in his voice.

"If they're asking to waste my time at the theatre then they should think again," Neji said, stubbornly as he sat down on the rim of the fountain.

"But… he seemed in a rush…" Hinote said. I wonder if it's anything important…. He thought.

* * *

The men that had carried Tenten and Kaminari off had taken them to the theatre. Kaminari was thrown into a room that had a star on it and a plate on the door that was black and had silver words that read 'Eiji Harue'. Tenten was thrown into a changing room that was meant for more than one person.

In Eiji Harue's room, there was a desk that had make-up on top and a mirror with a bunch of pictures taped on. There was a rack of different men costumes and a door that led to the restroom. The doors were a dark sienna color while the floor was marble ivory and the walls were a light cream color.

Kaminari looked around then frowned. "What is this all about?" she said to herself as she walked to the door and opened it. "Huh? It's not locked?" She said as she peaked outside. The short man came flailing his arms in the air.

"What are you doing? Get dressed! The audience is waiting," he said as he pushed her inside then closed the door. "Gee, does she not realize she's in a theatre?"

Kaminari placed her hands on her hips, "Audience? He's not asking for a concert, is he? No, that's not possible. No one in the Land of Fire knows who I am… but judging from what I saw, this is a theatre. Oh…" Kaminari said as she finally realized what the man wanted. She walked over to the costumes and looked through them.

* * *

Lee and Guy were standing in front of the back entrance that led inside the theatre. There were two doors that were black. Lee turned to Guy.

"What's the plan, Guy sensei?" Lee asked, excited.

"We sneak in and separate," Guy replied, not taking his eyes off the doors as if they would run off. "Whoever finds the two first, contact each other. We'll communicate by using this." Guy pulled out his communication device and put it on. Lee did the same.

"Testing, do you read me?" Lee spoke into the device.

"I cannot hear you, Lee," Guy said as Lee adjusted his volume.

"Do you read me now?" Lee spoke again, but Guy still didn't hear him.

"We'll just have to find away to communicate without these," Guy said as he looked around. "Where is Neji?"

"I don't know. Hinote should've told him," Lee replied. "Should we wait for him?"

"No, Lee, this can't wait," Guy replied as Lee nodded his head. "Let the power of youth explode!" he kicked the doors opened. Lee and Guy hurriedly rushed in, cautiously.

* * *

Lee was looking around the room, making sure no one saw him. He and Guy had already split up earlier. Finding Tenten and Kaminari was harder than he thought without Neji to use his byakugan.

Lee stumbled upon a door that had a black plate on it that read 'dressing room'. Lee opened the door and sneaked in. The room had three chairs in front of three mirrors that were lit by pinkish lights. There were five racks of different clothes. There was a large opening that led to the stage of the theatre.

Lee looked around for any clues of Kaminari or Tenten and to his surprise, he found the clothes Tenten was wearing on a chair. Lee gasped as he looked around. He saw on the stage, a girl that resembled Tenten, but her hair was opened and she was wearing a red kimono with a painted white face.

"They forced Tenten to become a geisha!" Lee said in a whisper. "Should I charge in?" He walked over to the stage and peaked behind it. "But there are so many people; I'll probably cause a commotion. Hmm, what would Guy sensei do?" Lee was staring at a particular costume that he knew wouldn't cause too much attention if he was to slip onto the stage.

* * *

So the scene I was trying to get to will be in the next chapter.

I was just about to go and finish reading Naruto + start reading One Piece to give it a shot when I suddenly and disappointedly, found out that the website I was now using had taken it out. Now I will have to rely on watching the episodes… which isn't bad, but I'd like to read the manga and compare. Oh well…

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5 What a Performance!

Chapter 5 what a performance!

Kaminari had put on her hair into a bun. She was wearing a blue samurai's armor that was a bit too big for her. She had a fake sword at her hip and she was kneeling down on one knee in front of the 'Mikado'. Behind Kaminari were Tenten and another girl.

They recited theirs line in perfect order and displayed their actions in the exact way the book described it. The Mikado's daughter arrived on stage just in time as the girl next to Tenten did her part then stormed off to the dressing room. The Mikado's daughter was wearing a silk kimono that was blue with some flower designs on the sleeves. A silver obi was tied around the waist and geta was worn on the feet. Make-up was hastily and clumsily put onto the face.

"My daughter," the 'Mikado' said as his daughter sauntered over to Tenten. The Mikado watched in confusion as Kaminari turned on her heel to watch the 'princess'. Kaminari saw Tenten's face of disgust and embarrassment as the 'princess' positioned herself next to Tenten.

Kaminari's eyebrows rose as her eyes widened in surprised even the 'Mikado' was quite taken aback. And for a few minutes, complete silence filled the stage as the audience awaited for the play to continue.

"I—is this the man you choose?" the Mikado stuttered as he tried to recompose himself. They awaited the princess's reply but nothing was heard.

"What are you doing, Lee?" Tenten whispered to the princess. "You're not the princess!"

"Shh, Tenten, I've come to rescue you and Miss Kaminari," Lee replied. "Have you seen Guy sensei?"

"Oh no, he's here too…" Tenten said, "Just great. Lee, we weren't kidnapped."

"Guy sensei and I saw you two being taken away," Lee said.

"Ugh! The guy lost his actors at the last minute so he needed some people to fill in the part. That's why he brought us here," Tenten replied as Lee was silent. "Tell Guy sensei that before something bad happens."

"I can't," Lee said. "His communication device wasn't working."

"What?" Tenten raised her voice as everyone looked at them. Kaminari cleared her throat and Tenten looked at her. Kaminari signaled her that they needed to wrap it up quickly. This can't be good," Tenten thought as she began whispering Lee's lines to him.

* * *

Guy was standing in a room that had some controls laid out in front of him with a huge window that overlooked the stage and audience; there were two leather-spinning chairs that were in front of the control desk, and a door to the left of the room. The room was quite small and could probably only fit three or four people.

"I don't see Tenten or Miss Kaminari. I should probably look someplace else," Guy said, rubbing his chin as he turned to the door. Two men in complete black ninja clothes came in through the door; they had cloths covering below their eyes. Another man came climbing on the wall from the outside with suction cups. He opened the window and jumped in.

"What is this?" one of the men asked. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"You must be working for those kidnappers," Guy said as he got into a fighting stance.

"This guy is crazy!" the second man exclaimed.

"We don't have time! Hurry up and get him out," the first man said.

The third man approached Guy from behind and Guy shifted his eyes, he turned around and roundhouse kicked the man on the head, sending him flying and hitting the wall. The other two men charged at Guy, but Guy dodged their attacks. The firth man tried to grab Guy, but he moved aside which made the firth man to fall over. Guy kicked the man in the back and the man went flying out the opened window. Luckily, the man landed on the untaken seats below.

The second man charged at Guy then grabbed his shoulders, attempting to do a headbutt, but Guy placed his hands on the man's neck and they began to struggle. The man slammed Guy onto the control, trying to choke him, but Guy rolled over and slammed the man's back against the controls, hitting some buttons and switching a lever on in the process.

* * *

At that exact moment, Hinote ran into the auditorium, a light turned on with a sound that indicated it, making the audience's attention to the light. The light shined on a very confused Hinote who looked around, wondering what was going on. Unbeknownst to him, the audience thought that he and the light shining on him was part of the play.

Hinote saw one of the men who had attacked Guy, lying on the seats. He looked upon the stage to see the Mikado, the blue samurai, and the princess. Suddenly, Hinote stretched both of his arms out and stepped down the red carpet covered stairs.

"_I regret that I did not tell you that I loved you,"_ Hinote began to sing as he slowly made his way down the stairs towards the audience. _"I don't want to forget the love for you in my heart. I want you to be a part of me."_

One of the men, who had taken Tenten away, looked at the short man who shrugged and continued to watch the scene, amused.

Hinote made it half way to the stage still singing.

Guy and the man were still fighting in the control room, but Guy finally got the advantage and punched the man unconscious.

Kaminari suddenly pulled out her fake sword and stepped forward. Tenten quickly backed away, but tripped over her kimono and ended up falling. Kaminari grabbed Lee, who was quite surprised, in a headlock with her sword pointing towards Hinote.

"_Sometimes I dream that you are mine and you and I dine at a starry night, laughing,"_ Hinote sang as he approached the pointed blade.

"No! I won't accept this!" Kaminari said, "Princess Amaya is mine!"

The Mikado ran forward, "Amaya!" Kaminari slashed him with her sword and he fell on the ground, bleeding. At that minute, Hinote stopped with a scowl on his face.

"Lee, you're supposed to shout 'father'," Kaminari whispered to Lee.

"Oh, right," Lee whispered, "Father!" he shouted in a horrible imitation of a girl's voice.

Hinote ran to the Mikado's body, "Mikado!" he closed the eyes of Mikado and got up, angry at Kaminari. "Unhand he—er," Hinote said in a dying trail as he looked at Lee. He was quite disturbed by how Lee looked and for a mere second, the thought of Neji making a better princess crossed his mind, but he quickly shook that thought off.

* * *

Guy had seen Hinote walked onto the stage and was quite confused of what exactly was going on. He turned to the door and walked over to it, grabbing the knob and roughly trying to turn it opened. Unfortunately, the knob refused to turn, causing some struggle between Guy and the knob.

Guy stepped back then thrust his leg forward, and for a moment, a long pause took place then suddenly Guy jumped backed, rubbing his leg. Apparently, his kicks did not work against metal doors that were securely locked like a safe.

"Alright, you better open up," Guy mumbled under his breath to particularly no one as he glared at the knob then once again tried turning it open, but to no avail.

And after a couple of minutes of struggling, Guy dropped to the floor, drench with sweat. Seemingly, this room lacked air condition, or he was just too tired from struggling to turn the knob. He looked at it and gave it another glare as if it would open just because of that. For seconds, it seemed like the knob was laughing at his failure, no… that was the audience sounding from the window.

It then finally occurred to Guy that the window had been left opened by the men who attacked him earlier.

* * *

Kaminari and Hinote was sword fighting while Lee was 'crying' on the Mikado and Tenten was finally sent backstage to the dressing room.

Neji arrived in the theatre and took his seat among the crowd, watching the scene that took place on the stage. Neji was stunned with utter confusion as to why Kaminari and Hinote were on the stage. He did not know Lee was the princess.

Kaminari and Hinote were waiting for the men dressed in black to come and 'finish' Hinote, but no man arrived so Kaminari had to do it at the exact same time that Hinote stabbed her. They both fell backwards, landing on their backs. But Kaminari laid 'dead' on the floor while Hinote was supposed to be bleeding.

Guy ran to the stage, confused as he looked at Kaminari and Hinote. Neji sank in his seat in embarrassment as some of the audience laughed while others were confused.

"What happened?" Guy asked as Lee looked at him. "Oh! Lee… what are you wearing? That is not manly!"

"Guy sensei, this is a play. Tenten and Miss Kaminari weren't kidnapped," Lee said in a whisper.

"If this is a play then…" Guy looked behind him at where the man clothed in black where supposed to be.

"What?"

"Nothing," Guy said.

The short man stood up and pointed a finger at Guy. "Hey! Get off the stage! You're ruining the play."

* * *

After the show was finished, the short man, Team Guy, Hinote and Kaminari met up on the stage. Kaminari, Tenten, and Lee had changed back to their outfits while Neji and Guy patiently waited for them. The three arrived on the stage.

The auditorium was now emptied with only red seats containing a few trashes on it. The control room was now locked for the door and the backstage was cleaned up. All the other actors - the real ones, left leaving only the short man and two of his bodyguards who were not present on the stage.

"I congratulate you all on a job well done! The audience loved it! They even liked the part where the man with the bad hair cut came in," the short man said, clasping his hands together.

Guy rubbed his chin and scrutinized on whom the short man was talking about.

Tenten placed a hand on her hip, "You should really cancel the show the next time your actors leave."

"No! That would mean I will lose business," the short man said.

"Well, you were lucky some of us actually knew what the play was about," Kaminari said. "Otherwise, it would've been completely ruined."

The man coughed and whispered something about 'horrible, acting bowl hair cut princess.' before turning to them. "Ahem, well anyways, I should give you your pay."

"Huh? But we weren't your real actors," Tenten said confused.

"I know, but it's the least I could do," the man said.

Victory music plays.

Leveled Up!  
Kaminari Getsuei - 21090 + 2010 exp earned.  
Learned: how to act and dress like a samurai  
Leveled Up!  
Tenten - 19539 + 2010 exp earned.  
Learned: check communication devices before going anywhere  
Leveled Up!  
Rock Lee - 18000 + 2010 exp earned.  
Learned: how to put make-up, horribly, on his face  
Leveled Up!  
Neji Hyuga - 20102 + 560 exp earned.  
Learned: how to save himself from embarrassment by not showing up at weird places such as theatres.  
Leveled Up!  
Might Guy - 20057 + 110 exp earned.  
Learned: metal doors' knobs are his enemies.  
Leveled Up!  
Hinote Getsuei - 19500 + 2010 exp earned.  
Learned: how to sing.

510632 + 50000 earned = Ryos

Neji was deep in thought as he stared at the short man. "Aren't you Gato from the first season of Naruto?" Neji asked.

"No, I'm his twin brother! Unlike my brother, I decided to go after the directing business," the short man said.

"Um… I don't want to be interrupting, but… o—our ship is about to arrive," Hinote said, looking at a watch he had on his wrist.

"Anyways, thanks for the show! Come back anytime!" the short man said, waving to them as they quickly rushed off to the exit. Guy was marveled at the huge amount of ryos they just earned.

* * *

I was going to show the ending of the play, but I have no idea for it. Haha, I know the singing was corny, but how it was a play/broad way thing. Um, does anyone know how to format a song while a person is singing it? If so then could you send me how to do it or I'll just format it the way I think it should be.

The song was made by Star Moriko, so give her a hand (applause) it was entirely made up and it was supposed to be a lot longer, but Hinote came in late so he only sang a few lines.

Sorry for the long wait. Read and Review.


End file.
